


羞耻play三十题 04

by Escape_627



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_627/pseuds/Escape_627





	羞耻play三十题 04

04 对着镜子说出羞耻的话语  
文/幻阳

学长回来了。

那是他暗恋了整个高中生涯的学长。他记得那时候的自己害羞地向学长告白，却只被温柔的学长摸摸头，问道：”喜欢我什么？”

“我，我……喜欢一个人没有理由。”他红着脸低下头。

头上传来的是学长扑哧一笑，”真可爱。不过小学弟，这人生还有更多的人事物更加值得你去喜欢，你会遇到你更爱的人和更爱你的人。”

当时的他立马就否认了，他觉得这辈子再也不会有除了学长以外更爱的人，但是他发现，他错了。他，朴灿烈错了。

他爱上一个他更爱的人。

朴灿烈抚摸着那长期戴在无名指上温热的戒指，不禁觉得心里一暖。是啊，他找到了一个他更爱的人，那个人也很爱很爱他。

今天朴灿烈一早就起了身，才睁开眼睛轻轻地移开腰上吴亦凡的手，就马上被吴亦凡拉回怀里，狠狠地吸了一口脖子上的香气。

“一大清早的，去哪儿？”刚睡醒的吴亦凡带着一丝慵懒的低沉声音问道。

“早安。”朴灿烈在吴亦凡嘴上亲了亲，”学长今天从加拿大回来，我去接他。”

“李嘉恒？”吴亦凡蹙眉。

吴亦凡不是个脾气好的人，在朴灿烈面前却收敛了很多。但只要提及李嘉恒，他就觉得颇为不爽，他是在吃醋没错。他认为李嘉恒凭什么招到朴灿烈这种他求之不得的待遇，而且还是一整个高中时期。

他和朴灿烈是一个学校的，不过比朴灿烈大两届，也就是和李嘉恒同一届，以前看见这小可爱一蹦一跳地跟在李嘉恒身后，对他灿烂的笑，送他盒饭，他就觉得心里酸溜溜的，羡慕嫉妒恨！

“他回来他家人会去接他，你去干什么？”

“我很久没见到他了嘛。”朴灿烈嘟嘴，被吴亦凡瞪了一眼，冷不防缩了缩脖子，”别这样嘛，好不好？”

“不好。”吴亦凡果断的拒绝，”告诉你，你今天就给我乖乖呆在家里，不准出门。”说完就先起床进了浴室。

他其实也很懊恼，气愤自己的不成熟，他当然知道朴灿烈对李嘉恒没有感情了，只是单纯的好朋友，可是就是会不经意地红了眼。

直到他出门了都没和朴灿烈说上一句话，朴灿烈知道他是真生气了。

但是学长还是要接的。

待吴亦凡出门后，朴灿烈立即换了套衣服，开车去机场。

人海里，朴灿烈借着自己的身高优势，很快就找到高大的李嘉恒，冲他兴奋地招手。

吴亦凡和李嘉恒都是打篮球的，却不是一个球队，他承认起初会开始注意吴亦凡是因为他的身高和李嘉恒一样，很高大，但渐渐地，他被吴亦凡深深地吸引，慢慢陷入吴亦凡给予的一切关爱里，无法自拔。

“学长，好久不见！”朴灿烈快步到李嘉恒身边，想要接过他的行李却被李嘉恒拒绝了。

李嘉恒说：”我来就好。”

朴灿烈灿烂一笑，不说话，和李嘉恒一同走出机场。

站在不远处看着他们的吴亦凡无奈叹了口气，他就知道怎样也阻止不了朴灿烈来接李嘉恒，不过算了，谁让他就栽在朴灿烈手上了。

“灿烈啊，我刚回到这里，还有很多事情要处理，下个周末你有空吗？一起出来喝个茶什么的。”送李嘉恒到家的时候，他突然叫住朴灿烈。

朴灿烈眨巴眨巴着眼睛，愣了一会儿，才笑着说：”好啊，下周末见。”

“嗯。”

去接李嘉恒的事情朴灿烈再怎么大胆也不会和吴亦凡说的，吴亦凡也没向朴灿烈提起，这件事就算是告一段落，两人还是过得甜甜蜜蜜的。

一星期过去，朴灿烈晚上接到李嘉恒打来的电话，才突然想起和李嘉恒早在一星期前就约好出来叙旧。他没有告诉吴亦凡，也不知道为什么，朴灿烈从来不瞒吴亦凡任何事情，唯独李嘉恒，他什么也不想让吴亦凡知道。

正好周末吴亦凡有个应酬，他也稍稍放心一些，坐上李嘉恒的车。

来到一间咖啡馆，扑鼻而来的是阵阵咖啡香，吴亦凡喜欢咖啡，两人第一次约会的时候就在咖啡馆，让朴灿烈顿时觉得温馨。他没想到的是，从前不喜欢咖啡的李嘉恒，竟会选择这个地方。

“学长？你不是不喜欢喝咖啡吗？”

“呵，十年前的事情你竟然还记得。不过也十年过去了，口味总会有改变。”李嘉恒微笑，金灿灿的阳光照射在他的侧脸，煞是好看，”就像你一样，不是吗？”

朴灿烈自然知道李嘉恒说的什么意思，也毫不避讳地点头承认，脸上洋溢着满满的幸福。是啊，李嘉恒说的没错，十年太长，改变的事情自然也就多，从前他喜欢李嘉恒，但现在他爱吴亦凡。

“学长消息挺灵通的。”朴灿烈龇牙笑说道，”我爱亦凡。他是我想要携手走完一辈子的人，没有其他想法比这个更加坚定。”

李嘉恒会心一笑，”小学弟终于找到真正的幸福了啊。和吴亦凡好好过吧，他从以前就喜欢你了，他爱你绝不比你爱他少。”

“那是当然。”朴灿烈冲李嘉恒幸福地笑。

恰巧，这一幕却被吴亦凡开车经过时给撞见了，他顿时觉得全世界都静止了，只有朴灿烈对李嘉恒笑的那一画面，耳朵像是失去功能，残留的只有刺耳、尖锐的奇怪声音。

朴灿烈不要他了吗？他的宝贝抛下他了吗？

朴灿烈打开家门才发现屋子漆黑一片，心暗道：”都那么迟了，亦凡还没回来？”

伸手想要打开开关，一抹漆黑的背影笼罩在他身后，抓住他的手腕，前胸抵在他的后背上。朴灿烈吓了一跳，但随后闻到的是熟悉的味道，顿时安心，反手摸了摸对方的脸柔声道：”怎么回来了也不开灯，嗯？”

“你今天去哪儿了？”吴亦凡问。

“你怎么了？”朴灿烈察觉他不对劲，想要转过身去看他，却被吴亦凡紧紧的钳制住，根本动弹不了，”亦凡？”

“和李嘉恒去约会了是吧，嗯？”吴亦凡扣着朴灿烈的下巴，逼迫他转头看自己，深邃的双眼凶狠地盯着朴灿烈看。

“你说什么呢？我和学长只是出去喝杯咖啡，聊聊天，什么约会？”朴灿烈被吴亦凡强行抓着，很不舒服，但对吴亦凡，他又没忍心凶起来，”亦凡，你弄得我很不舒服，放手好吗？”

“不好！朴灿烈你为什么和李嘉恒出去不和我说！”

朴灿烈皱眉，吴亦凡鲜少这样，对他向来很温柔，然而今天却这样，难道说……

“亦凡，你病发了，是不是？”

吴亦凡有轻微的精神问题，是童年阴影造成的，和朴灿烈在一起后曾经病发过一次，把朴灿烈伤得不轻，后方撕裂，但朴灿烈却忍着，他知道为什么吴亦凡会这样，所以他忍，他心疼吴亦凡。

“我没病！”吴亦凡吼道，”李嘉恒凭什么和我抢你！你凭什么明知道我那么爱你还回到李嘉恒身边！”

吴亦凡拉着朴灿烈来到房里，站在更衣间的镜子面前，捏着朴灿烈脸颊两边，把他拉近镜子，恶狠狠地说”你看看你的脸，你就是用这副脸蛋去蛊惑男人的是吧！”

朴灿烈虽然知道吴亦凡说这些话或许不是本意，但听着他却觉得心脏一缩一缩地疼，像是从高处跌入万丈深渊一般。

“亦凡，在你心里我是这样的人吗……”朴灿烈哽咽道。

见不得朴灿烈掉泪的吴亦凡，像是清醒过来一样，连忙为朴灿烈拭去脸颊的生理盐水，宠溺道：”宝贝不哭，都是我的错，你别哭。”

朴灿烈一手抓住吴亦凡的脖子，转头吻住吴亦凡柔软的两瓣，”亦凡，我们做吧，现在。”

闻言，吴亦凡又变了一个人似的，他推开朴灿烈，眼神略带愤怒地看着朴灿烈，讥讽道：”呵，这句话该不会老早就对李嘉恒说过了吧？你这荡妇。”说着，揪住朴灿烈的短发，强行让他抬头。

“要做是吧？好，我成全你。”不等朴灿烈回答，吴亦凡一把撕开朴灿烈的上衣扒拉下朴灿烈的裤子和内裤，不到三十秒的时间，朴灿烈已经一丝不挂地站在镜子面前。

吴亦凡一手将朴灿烈的双手钳制在身后，另一只手在朴灿烈敏感的白皙身躯上游走，撩拨朴灿烈的欲望。

“唔……”被吴亦凡脱光后，朴灿烈一直是闭着眼睛的，这样感官更加的敏感，于是忍不住就发了声，身体开始泛起淡淡的粉嫩。

“呵，果然和平时没什么分别，还是敏感的很啊。不过今天却觉得你格外淫荡啊，小骚货。”吴亦凡冷笑看着镜子里的自己和朴灿烈，舌头色情地舔了舔朴灿烈的耳蜗，”张开眼睛，灿烈，你张开眼睛看看你的身体，多性感啊。”

吴亦凡低沉的声音像是专门来诱惑人的，朴灿烈被吴亦凡的声音吸引着，忍不住就睁开了双眸，亲眼看着自己那变得粉红的胸膛、大腿，甚至是那个地方……

他觉得全身燥热，下身在他眼前缓缓地抬头。

“啧啧，硬了。”吴亦凡勾唇，长了笔茧的手指抚上朴灿烈的乳头，玩弄。

“啊……”朴灿烈软了腿，差点就要往下坠，所幸吴亦凡及时扶着他的腰。

看着镜子里淫荡的自己，朴灿烈觉得这比闭起眼睛感受还来得更有感觉，全身像是被注入媚药一样，敏感得很，后方的小穴痒痒的，像在期待着什么一样。

“灿烈呐灿烈，你看看你的乳头，肿得这么大，红彤彤的，多可爱。”吴亦凡用指甲轻轻地在乳头正中间划过，那是乳头最为敏感的地方。

接着吴亦凡的手慢慢往下移，摸了摸光滑的肚子，摸了摸柔嫩的大腿内侧，一把握住朴灿烈抬头的命根子，快速地撸动。

“啊啊，不，啊……亦凡住手哼……”朴灿烈紧抓吴亦凡的衣摆，一直支撑全身的脚有些支撑不住了，一直在抖。

忽然闪过一股白色的污浊，粘在了镜子表面，顺着镜子慢慢往下流。

吴亦凡拽下下半身的遮挡物，让朴灿烈双手撑着镜子，自己则掰开朴灿烈的臀瓣，一股劲儿就塞入那未进行扩张的后庭，直到最深处，然后快速抽插起来。

“啊！好痛！嗯……亦凡出去！求你，出去……”异物塞入本来就不舒服，更何况是在干燥的情况下，朴灿烈只觉得后方有撕裂般的疼痛，吴亦凡的粗大毫无频率快速的捅到最深处，根本一点快感也没有。

但渐渐地，却变了味。他们在一起这么久了，吴亦凡自然早已摸索到朴灿烈敏感之处，他不断地往那个地方贯穿，速度惊人。

“啊……慢……嗯……嗯……凡”朴灿烈一句完整的话都说不出，只能断断续续地呻吟。看着镜子里因为情欲而染上一抹红的自己，他顿时觉得羞耻。

吴亦凡将朴灿烈一条腿抬了起来，挂在臂弯，朴灿烈吓了一跳，连忙抓住吴亦凡强而有力的手臂稳住自己，下身依旧在被抽插，肉感的屁股被吴亦凡撞得一摇一摇的，还有肉体与肉体碰撞时的声响。吴亦凡一下比一下还要深入，像是要连同睾丸一并没入一般。

“荡妇你看看，看看你后面的小嘴正贪婪地把我的东西吃进去又吐出来。看看连内层的肉都被我翻出来了，觉得兴奋吗？”

“不是啊……轻……”朴灿烈摇头，但看着他与吴亦凡交和的地方，他却莫名的兴奋，甚至可以说是亢奋，射过一次的下身又再次硬挺挺地立了起来。

“呵呵，不是吗？可你又硬了，你后面还流水了啊？再看看你的乳头，比刚才更加肿了。”吴亦凡啃咬朴灿烈的脖子，留下红色的吻痕，宣城朴灿烈是自己的所有物。

“爽不爽，宝贝？嗯？老公艹得你爽不爽？”吴亦凡一掌拍在朴灿烈的臀瓣。

“爽……啊！老公艹嗯……灿灿好爽！”

“好宝贝。”吴亦凡吻了吻朴灿烈的脸庞，”和老公一起射吧。”说完，吴亦凡加快速度，每一次都捅到最深处，不过几下朴灿烈一阵尖叫，他一阵低吼，一同释放出来。

吴亦凡抽出巨物来，朴灿烈顿时没了支撑点，软腿直接跌坐在地上，大腿不断抽搐着，溢出来的精液都滴到地板上。

吴亦凡跟着蹲下身，抓着朴灿烈的下巴，霸道地说：”你是我的，知道吗。”

“嗯，我是你的，只是你的。”

那次之后，朴灿烈再也没有和李嘉恒见过面，李嘉恒打给他他也不接，或许李嘉恒是知道了什么便就不再打过来。而吴亦凡知道自己又伤了朴灿烈一次，决定接受心理治疗，将这个病斩草除根。两人很有默契的，不再提起这件事情。

“他是我想要携手走完一辈子的人。”这句话一直藏在朴灿烈的心里，他告诉过李嘉恒，却不曾向吴亦凡说过。

没关系，就让这句话永远驻留在朴灿烈心的最深处吧。只要吴亦凡爱朴灿烈，朴灿烈也爱吴亦凡，那便好。


End file.
